Family, Oh, the Horror
by joyusbabs
Summary: Okay, I suck at summaries, just read it, but for those of you who demand something like a teaser to be drawn in: "No, as in things of the dark, things of horror stories, monsters, demons." "Oh." "You're not freaking out." "I live in a town that fights the supernatural, it's not that surprising, when I've been hearing that monsters were real since I was four."
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so yes this chapter is a narrative, and yes this chapter is odd, but give it a chance.**

**What if Sam and Dean had had a run in with some of our favorite Mystic Falls characters in their childhoods, and I don't particularly like Sam a whole lot, because personally I think he's completely ungrateful and childish at times, but I decided to make this a love interest for Sam. The narrator is my own character, I do not own Vampire Diaries or Supernatural, just Rachel. Anyways, this is the only chapter that will probably ever be a narrative, and if it ever goes back to being one, I'll surely warn you beforehand. Anyways, please give this a chance. For those of you still interested in ****_Trust Is Earned_****, I know I'm sorry that I haven't written any of that in a while, it's just that this has been on my mind for a while now and has been itching to break free. Please, read and review, reviews are love and it will give me more inspiration to update those stories that I have not finished yet. I will finish them I promise, I hate when people don't finish their stories, it's annoying, because it's like you're ready to find out what happens next and it never comes. Anyways, read and review. I know I repeated myself for the millionth time, but I don't care much. ** **Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Similarities

"Hey, Rache!" My friend comes up to me in an uncharacteristically good mood.

"What is it Meredith I ask." Meredith Fell, she's the popular girl in Mystic Falls High, not that I would expect anything else from her. She is after all gorgeous and likes to claim a new guy every few weeks. She's had her eyes set on the new guy. He just moved here with his family. No one really knows his story, and it's pretty sketchy if you ask her or anyone with sensibility and logic, but obviously that's not Meredith Fell. She's been drooling over this guy for weeks. He's completely gorgeous, anyone with eyes could see that. He's completely devoted to family and yet even though he has a dorky ass younger brother, he's still one of the coolest kids in the school. No doubt his personality is the reason behind his sporadic popularity. This voice is her "join me in a double date" voice. "When is it?" I ask. Not that I actually have any plans. My Uncle Zach is such a recluse. He spends all his time obsessing over what the council doesn't really seem to care about anymore. Vampires. I guess it has to do with the fact that we're Salvatores, we're supposedly related to some old vampires, not that I've ever seen them or want to for that matter. I've heard that these two are brothers and are in fact on a whirlwind of chaos and destruction, and anyone who gets caught up with them die. I haven't heard any good things about one of them, the older one, the younger one however, I've heard he can be quite reasonable at times, who am I to argue with that, though. I don't particularly want to test either of those theories. They supposedly show up ever few decades or so, and I am praying beyond belief that they do not show up during my lifetime or that of my children's.

"Hey, you know me so well. Anyways, I finally scored a date with Dean Winchester, but unfortunately he can't leave his little brother behind because their father is out of town, so I was wondering if you'd like to get to know someone your age. I mean you're both fourteen and in the senior class. You're both prodigies and you're both recluses. The date is tonight after school, let me know." She addresses.

Meredith Fell, she's not too bad herself when it comes to academics, but she only wants to do just enough to show that she can follow in her family's footsteps and take her place as a doctor of this town. She's eighteen and has always been the best friend I could ever have asked for. I nod in agreement and her squeal and hug alongside some positive, grateful murmurs are enough to brighten my "Ehhh" mood. I smile and laugh, "Just to be clear I am not a recluse and I go with you on all your dates whenever you're in need of a third wheel." I say.

She narrows her eyes at me, "Oh don't pretend that you don't like it."

"I like it because we share the same classes and while you're off with Dean Winchester, Sam and I can study." I say.

"Well, either way, don't scare the kid off, even a man with that brain is still as immature as all hell. So don't you go scaring him off before Dean and I hit it off." She warns.

I can't help but laugh at that. I've barely seen Sam since him and his brother moved to town, but from those times that we have crossed paths we've gotten along fairly well. I've seen him in class, we share history together. He's kind and brilliant.

"Dean, hey, didn't realize that you'd be here to pick me up so early." I hear Meredith's surprised voice resound from the doorway.

"Ten minutes early is on time." Dean responds cockily.

"Not in date talk." She whines. She quickly shuts the door and rushes past me up her stairs and into her bathroom to finish her hair and makeup. I'm done and so I wander over to the door.

"Hello." I say as I open the door.

"You're Rachel, right?" He asks me kindly. Well, if nothing else, this guy sure does know how to be polite. I nod, and he continues, "I wanted to thank you for being willing to come along. I realize that going out with two eighteen year olds can be annoying, but judging by yours and my brother's reputations you'll both get along well."

I nod, "I'm bringing all my school stuff, I thought that Sam and I could study."

"He's in the car right now, if you want to join him. You two can get acquainted while we wait on Meredith." He suggests.

I nod, "Okay, that sounds cool." I say. I wander out of the front door and into the old, muscle Chevy. Damn, if this car isn't as nice or nicer than the old Chevy Camaro in the garage at the boarding house. Supposedly that car belongs to my vampire uncle Damon or whatever the hell his name is. Uncle Zach takes it out for a routine drive and cleans and maintains it. He says that it's part of his duties as the house doesn't belong to any of us, but to Damon. In order live there or live period we must do his work. My gosh, if I ever did meet this vampire uncle of mine, I think I'd outright kill him, just for what he's been doing to my family over the decades. It's not right, and in any case he sounds like a real piece of work and a psychopath.

"Sam?" I say as I knock on the cracked window. Apparently he had the same idea as I did, because he's bent over his backpack, searching for something. He looks up and his eyes grow wide in surprise.

"Oh, Rachel, hi." He says. He opens the door and stumbles out of it. Obviously his backpack didn't make the task so easy for him. I give a small smile at that and he quickly straightens himself.

"Sam. It's good to be formally introduced to you." I say.

"Likewise. I thought that maybe we could study for the big test coming up." He suggests.

"I thought that same thing too. I brought all my books with me." I say, turning slightly so he could see the backpack on my shoulders.

He nods, "Oh, well, why don't you take that off and get in the back seat with me. We can spread our study material out, while Meredith and my brother are watching that movie at the drive-in." He suggests.

I frown at nothing in particular. "Okay." I smile and do as he suggested.

"I just love the drive-in." Meredith says as she looks at Dean. "Love this car by the way."

"Thanks, it was my dad's until he gave it to me when I turned eighteen. He bought a big truck so, he could drive around whenever he goes on business."

"He goes on business a lot?" Meredith asks.

Dean nods, "Yeah, but it's all good, because then that means I get everything to myself back at the motel."

Meredith frowns. I can't help but frown at that as well and I spare a quick glance at the two eighteen year olds in the front seat, fully facing each other now.

Before I can eavesdrop on more of their conversation, Sam clears his throat, breaking my concentration. I give him a confused look. "Would you like to take a walk?" He asks.

I nod, and together we get out of the car. "Don't go far, Sammy." I hear Dean's parental side come out just a little bit. So the rumors are true, he's practically a parent to Sam. That's both admirable and sad at the same time. I don't comment, but it does help me understand Sam Winchester all the more.

Sam just sighs and rolls his eyes, "Sure, whatever, Dean." We walk to the snack bar, completely leaving the sight of the car.

"I'm sorry about my brother, I know he can me insufferable."

I tip an eyebrow at that, "No, no, trust me there's nothing to be sorry for, your brother cares about you that's all."

"Have you ever felt that names and family lineage is stupid?" The question is so abrupt, that I can't help but choke at that.

"I'm sorry."

"It's nothing, it's just that my dad makes this case about how we should always follow the Winchester way, how there's family business that always must come first and always must remain a secret." Sam sighs, sitting down on the curb just outside of the snack bar.

I sit beside him, "Believe it or not, I do know how it feels to be involved in something, because of family that I'd rather with all my heart stay away from."

"You and I could just run away, start a new life, free from all this stuff." Somehow I think he's serious and making a morbid joke at the same time. Surely, his life can't be so bad with a loving brother like Dean at his side.

"What's your secret, it can't be that bad. Certainly not as bad as mine."

He frowns, "I can't tell anyone, that's part of the family business."

Oh, gosh does this kid have vampire family members as well? I can't bring myself to laugh at that thought, even though the thought was meant to be sarcastic.

"I promise to tell you mine, if you tell me yours." I placate.

"What does it matter anyways, I'll just be gone in a few weeks at most. There's no point in us becoming friends, I'll leave anyways."

"That's not how you should live your life. My family is brought down by what my family likes to call a demonic curse, so our family motto is to bring a good time with us, not go looking for one." I say as brightly as I can, truth is, this boy is just repeating my own thoughts back to me. I'm miserable, I just don't outwardly show it.

He seems to take that in, and he sighs, "My father hunts things."

I frown, "What kinds of things. People hunt deer all the time. There's even mountain lions around here."

"No, as in things of the dark, things of horror stories, monsters, demons." He states.

"Oh." I say.

He looks over at me and frowns, confused, "You're not freaking out."

"I live in a town that fights the supernatural, it's not that surprising, when I've been hearing that monsters were real since I was four."

He seems to think about that, "Have you ever seen a monster?"

"No, but according to my specific family history here, I'm related to some, so I can't really deny it, can I?" Who knows maybe this boy and his family will help me take care of my vampire uncles, something my family has been too afraid to do since the nineteen fifties.

"You're related to monsters?" He asks.

"Yeah, supposedly, they're from the 1800s, I've never seen them myself but I've heard of them enough to know that I never want to get that chance."

"How about this, in four years when both of us are able, we run, far away, and find each other. We can both start a normal life." He says.

I actually think I might take him seriously on that, but then my logical and practical side gets the better of me, "My family has been a part of this town since the very beginning, I can't just ignore my heritage, no more than you can ignore yours. You have a brother, who loves you, and a dad that seems like he's a superhero, I have a wonderful uncle and friendships so deep and strong, that they've practically become my family, I couldn't ever leave that behind, and you shouldn't want to leave what you have either."

He sighs, "Yeah, whatever." He closes off, "I'm still leaving first chance I get."

I nod at that, "If I could I'd join you."

He gives me a serious expression, "I wish you could."

"Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Simple Hunt, Simple Talks

"Do you ever think that you could do something better with your life, than this?" Sam asks, as he watches Dean slam down a now empty glass of beer.

"Better, than what, Sammy?" Dean asks, innocently.

Sam frowns, "It's Sam…anyways, better than this. Better than barely scraping enough funds together to find a bed to sleep in or food to eat, better than scraping together another false identity to scam some poor fool out of their income."

Dean shrugs, "Comes with the job, besides, I think that what I do, more than makes up for my lack of funds."

Sam shakes his head, "You're a fugitive from the law who faked his death."

"I didn't fake my death, the shape-shifter did that, I just jumped on the bandwagon and left town ASAP." He surmises.

Sam sighs, "Whatever, Man, I'll just be waiting for you back at the hotel."

Dean nods, "Whatever, Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam responds almost automatically and smiles reluctantly. Damn, Dean, always knowing how to break him out of his sulking moods. They've been on the road for a month now, looking for their father, who just up and left Dean without a word nearly two or three months ago. He hates this, not knowing, he wants to find his family so bad. His father, he needs to straighten some things out with his father, that's for sure. The way he left things when he well, left was not okay by any standards.

In the meantime, though they're on a simple salt and burn case. They've already got all the info they need for the ghost, they now just have to find the burial site so they can salt and burn the bastard. By use of they, its Sam's job to find the burial site while Dean drinks and hustles pool for hotel or food money, whichever need comes first. It's not an ideal life, but hey Dean handles it pretty damn well, and for the time being Sam can too.

Time passes fairly quickly for Sam while he researches some info on the current case.

"Dean, I think I found the place." Sam says as he calls his brother. Once he hears his brother answer the other line he wastes no time in informing his brother where the place is.

"All right, I'm swinging by to get you." Dean answers. They hang up.

Sam sighs and sits back in his chair. He runs his hands through his hair. He can't believe he's back in the hunting life. He thought he'd left it for good when he left four years ago. He can still remember being fourteen years old and talking about how he wanted to leave his family lineage behind. He can remember that girl that was caught up in family stuff just like he was. She was related to monsters though. Monsters can never be people. He wonders if maybe she's been hunted. He hasn't reached out to her since the day he was forced to leave town, when his father swung by to rip them out of yet another place he'd just begun to call home.

He wishes that he would have found out more about her story, she didn't seem at all like a monster. He still, to this day, can't seem to figure out what she meant by that statement.

"Hey." Sam says as his brother walks through the door.

"Hey, you…uh…ready to go?" Dean asks, enthusiastically.

Sam frowns, "Yeah, yeah." He stands up and although Dean notices that his brother's head has been out of the game lately, he chalks that all up to the fact that he's been in college for the past four years living a normal life. So, yeah, it'll take time to get his head back into it.

Once they arrive at an old cemetery, they get out of the car, and grab their shovels as they make their way to the gravesite. "Can't believe the bastard was here the whole time." Dean laughs. "We must've driven by this place a thousand times and yet we just now figure out that the ghost is here."

Sam nods, absent-mindedly, in agreement and hums in response.

Dean narrows his eyes, and once they reach the gravesite and they start digging, Dean confronts him, "What's going on with you?"

Sam frowns, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you've been out of it lately, a little more than usual. It's like you're lost in thought all the time. What's going on?" Dean asks, genuinely curious.

Sam shrugs, and stops digging. Dean continues, but his mind is more on his brother than the job at this point. "I guess I'm just remembering that town we went to when I just transferred into senior year. I was fourteen and you were eighteen…remember?" Sam asks.

Dean thinks about that, and then a big smile covers his face, "Oh, yeah, that was when I was with Meredith Fell. Yeah, she was different, fun." He answers, "What about it?"

"I guess, I just remember that Rachel told me something. We exchanged family secrets. I don't know it's been on my mind for a while now."

"Hold up, you told a fourteen year old girl about our family. You exchanged family secrets?" Dean's voice holds a defensive edge to it, and Sam winces, quickly defending himself.

"It wasn't like that, Dean, the entire town apparently hunts supernatural beasts and monsters. She knew about them since she was four." He explains. "She even told me that her family is related to monsters."

"Whoa, whoa, you've been sitting on this case for eight or so years and you've never mentioned anything about it. Well, after we're done with this, let's go hunt her." Dean smiles.

"She was good, Dean." Sam tries to reason.

Dean scoffs, "Yeah, that's what they all say until they're chewing on your spleen."

Sam shakes his head, "I don't think she's a monster herself, Dean, the way she said it didn't sound that way at all."

Dean reaches the coffin and opens it. Both the brothers get out of the hole and then light the remains up, once they're fully engulfed in flames, Dean slaps his brother on the shoulder, "It's always like that, Sammy, you just have to be less of a girl sometimes."

Sam frowns, "It's Sam, Dean, and anyways, I think that we should go back to that town, but not to hunt her. I just want to find out if she ever got away. She wanted to escape as badly as I did."

Dean nods at that, "Okay, you spend time reminiscing with monster girl and I'll find out what her real story is. If the whole town knows about monsters, than she'll be easy to research."

They make their way back to the old Chevy Impala and get in. They're already packed, from when they left the motel to come to the cemetery, so Dean just drives without giving the town a second thought. He wants to hunt down the monsters in this town, finally something more than a simple salt and burn job. He can't wait to see what this town has in store for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Monsters and Men

The entire drive to the small town of Mystic Falls was regrettably filled with Dean's atrocious singing and his horrible choice in music. Sam has been dropping not-so-subtle hints to Dean practically the whole drive to the town, that he hates this. Dean, however, just ignored him or didn't hear him. Sam has long since given up the battle.

"Hey, you know what I've been thinking?" Dean asks as he turns down the radio.

"That you should be on the radio?" Sam asks with a mischievous grin.

Dean frowns in confusion, "You…what?"

Sam grins, "You know so that way, I can turn you off."

Dean's face changes from that of confusion to that of disgust, "Haha, Bitch, anyways, I've been thinking that when we get to this town, we should definitely start hunting her down."

Sam shakes his head, "Okay, first of all, Dean, I don't really think that she herself is supernatural and second of all, how would you know if she still lives in the town, it's been eight years since then."

Dean grins, "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, I'm disappointed in you. People don't change, and this is a small town, no one leaves to live somewhere else and no one comes to live there, if you're born there you'll stay there."

Supernatural—Supernatural—Supernatural

"Uncle Zach, I'm home!" She calls out as she shuts the large door behind her. She receives no response and decides to make her way up the stairs, "Hello?" She asks, curiously.

"Oh, Rachel, hey." Her uncle responds after she opens his bedroom door.

"Sorry, Uncle Zach, I thought you weren't home or something." She shrugs. Noticing that he's tying his shoes she frowns, "Where are you going?"

"Council meeting." He responds tersely.

Rachel frowns, "Isn't that against what Damon wants?"

Her Uncle Zach raises his eyebrows and shrugs, "Yeah, so what. This town does not need vampires, let alone Damon. I'm going to fortify this town any way I can. I'm going to be the one that does what no one else in this family has done or been able to do, kill him. He's destroyed this family long enough. Look at how we as Salvatores have to live." He spits angrily. "He's not even here in town, and he controls our lives, tells us how to live and more infuriatingly allows us to live."

Rachel folds her arms across her chest and shakes her head, "I don't like it any more than you do, Uncle Zach, but maybe there's a reason that this hasn't been done before, and he's not been in town for fifty years, perhaps he's already died." She tries to think helpfully.

Zach shakes her head, "No he's not, and do you know what I got in the mail this morning?" He walks over to his dresser and takes out a letter, he unfolds it and hands it to her to read.

Rachel takes it and looks at it with a frown, "This came today?"

"Yes, it did, unnerving isn't it?" Zach sneers, "He's going to be coming to town within this decade. You've got to leave."

"No! No, Damon cannot kick me out of this house, this town, my home. I'll help you. I'll do whatever it takes." Rachel says stubbornly.

Zach shakes his head, "I wish you wouldn't."

"If I leave, who's going to help you take him out?" Rachel asks incredulously.

"You're no part of this, Rachel. You're the only family I have left, after my sister died, she left me in charge of you. I'm not going to dishonor her, by allowing harm to come to you, especially by Damon's hands." Zach says.

"You're my family, too, Uncle Zach, I'm going to help you."

"The Gilberts, Grayson and Amanda have already offered their support and help, I don't want you to be a part of this." He states.

"Well, tough, I'm going to help. You don't get to rule my life any more than Damon does." She says sternly.

Zach shakes his head, "Well, in any case, I'm going to the council meeting tonight, so I'll see you later." He heads for the door.

Rachel walks up to him, "I'm coming with you. I'm more than old enough and I'm a Salvatore."

Zach just shakes his head in displeasure but voices no protest to that. They simply proceed down the stairs out of the house and into the car.


End file.
